


The Lucky Bet

by orphan_account



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Bottom Hwasa, F/F, First Time Topping, Lesbian, Moonstar - Freeform, Spanking, Top!wheein, bottom!hwasa, moonbyul and solar mentioned, strapon, sub Hwasa, top wheein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “If I win......”“What?”“Can I top?”Hwasa and Wheein made a bet that whoever lost the bowling match will Bottom.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa & Jung Wheein, Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Lucky Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This might be bad smut but don’t worry I’m bad at doing a lot of things and this is one of them.

The sound of laughter filled the room well the bowling room.

Hwasa and Wheein called this a “date” but the place didn’t seem like a place where someone would have a date at. Hwasa clicks her tongue and tries to get all the pins down but failed for the 100th time.

Wheein, grinned wildly at the younger she claimed her girlfriend, Wheein always was happy she never complained about anything and she always smiled. 

”Hey! Wheein let's make a bet” Hwasa calls out but mostly yells at Wheein. 

”if I win then we will have rough sex tonight!” Hwasa sounded confident like she was going to win. Hwasa always tops and Wheein never complains. 

Wheein is whipped for the younger female She can't say no to her but Wheein took a deep breathe and decided today is today she is not taking no for a answer.

“If I win......”

“What?”

“Can I top?”

Wheein probably couldn't tell how hwasa was feeling about it she thought hwasa would pin her down and tell her that only she ”tops” but surprisingly Hwasa nodded.

”deal!”

”deal!”

They had 10 rounds but at the end Wheein won. 

Solar came to pick up the maknae line as the car was dead silent no one was talking. Moonbyul and Solar were afraid they had a fight but no it was the fact hwasa didn't wanna speak knowing she bottoming tonight.

”how was the bowling?”Solar Asks scared for a sec. Hwasa glances at Wheein and signals her to speak

”it was amazing so don't worry we didn't fight.” Solar smiles wildly at the answer, happy that the too maknae’s are not fighting.

”ok you are here, but me and moonbyul and going out for ice cream it's for dinner!” Solar pulls over in front of wheein’s house and claps cheerfully like a baby who was fed sugar.

Moonbyul was quite. She just wanted some ice cream 

Wheein and hwasa got out of the car and closed the door as solar already sped off wanting ice cream.

Hwasa sighs heavily as wheein unlocks the door and walk into the house. The door automatically locked as that sound made hwasa jumped slightly 

Wheein walked upstairs and doesn't come back down for a while. ”she is probably taking a shower” Hwasa said to herself before waiting more hours until she finally went upstairs.

Hwasa opened Wheein’s room door and a pair of lips she known were smashed onto her.

The kiss was very dominating and slow it felt so good to Hwasa that all she could is melt into Wheein.

Wheein slid her hands inside of Hwasa’s jean shorts and started rubbing her clothed clit. Hwasa buckled her hips and moaned

”I’m even touching you baby” Wheein whispers into Hwasa’s ear and kissed her neck leaving marks. 

Hwasa whines as Wheein chuckles against Hwasa’s skin. ”look at you, All wet for me and moaning like a bitch in heat” 

Wheein roughly takes off hwasa shorts and guides her to the bed. “Spread your legs for me” Hwasa lays on her back and Spreads her legs wide enough for Wheein to see her aching wet pussy begging to be fucked.

Wheein takes off her shirt and pants. Her shoes and socks were already off

Wheein got in between Hwasa legs giving one teasing lick to the younger’s exposed clit. 

A moan escapes Hwasa’s mouth as Wheein once again chuckles at the younger. Wheein didn’t hold back as she went down onto Hwasa’s Clit.

Fuck

Hwasa was a moaning mess as she let Wheein dom her. Yes’s and Please’s fulled the room as Wheein knew Hwasa was going to cum as she stops her actions bringing her tongue away from the swollen pussy lips of her girlfriend.

Hwasa whines but before she could get it out Wheein flips her on her stomach and Slaps her ass. “Ow-“ Hwasa rubs her her butt.

Wheein gets off the bed and gets the box under the bed we’re they kept there sex toys. “Do you want mommy to tease you with her fingers before making you ride her pretty pink strapon?” Hwasa almost came untouched from the dirty talking.

Hwasa didn’t answer fast enough as Wheein got out the riding crop and slapped Hwasa thighs with it 4 times. “Answer when I’m talking to you!” 

“Ok- Ow” Wheein spanks Hwasa ass with the riding crop. “It’s mommy to you slut!” Hwasa nods quietly hiding her face in the pillow.

”Ass in the air!” Wheein slaps Hwasa thighs with the riding crop. Hwasa gets in doggy style as Wheein smirks

Wheein puts on the strapon. ”But-”

”Change of plans I'm going to fuck you from behind” Hwasa face turns red as Wheein gets on the bed and lines the pink strapon up before sliding in.

Wheein grabs onto hwasa’s shoulders before pounding the strapon in the younger. 

Hwasa cries in pleasure. Wheein was satisfied with the sounds coming from the younger and countied the pace. 

“Fuck yes- ahhh” Hwasa cries out. Wheein hit the stop Hwasa was wishing for as Hwasa’s breathe hitches and her toes curl up. 

Wheein knows the spot she hits and goes faster. “AHHHHH FUCK MOMMY FASTER” Hwasa yells and clitches onto the bed sheets.

Hwasa always topped and she thought topping felt good but this was way better than she expected.

Hwasa eyes rolled to the back of her head as she cums. Wheein and Hwasa rode out their orgasm.

“Do you wanna take a bubble bath with me and cuddle after” Wheein says pulling out and becoming soft for Hwasa again.

“Of course you Mochi!” Hwasa says fucked out and heavily.

They got into the bath and cleaned up and cuddled later. 

They watched some k drama and laughed about stuff.

“Can I top more?”

“Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the spelling errors lol


End file.
